


Mary Did You Know?

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuela is literally the best, Buck and Eddies budding relationship, Christmas shows, Christmas songs, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, so is Carla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Buddiemas day 6: Holiday songsIn which, Christopher has a Christmas Show that Eddie and Buck attend, then they go to dinner with Abuela who talks with them about their budding relationship.TLDR; it's fluff.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Mary Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> All of the stories in the series are somewhat connected.

15\. Holiday songs  
“Chris has a Christmas show on tomorrow night at church,” Eddie said while he and Buck were getting dressed for their shift. “He was wondering if you would want to come?”

Buck buttoned up his shirt and looked up at Eddie with one of his award-winning smiles. “A Christmas show? Church?” He cocked his eyebrow. “I would love to.”

“I know, I know; it’s stupid. But Christopher is really excited about it, so I thought I would at least extend the invitation.” While Eddie isn’t the most religious guy, faith has always been important to his Abuela. So, Eddie makes a bit of an effort for her around the holidays to show up to church a little more frequently. 

Subsequently, Christopher actually enjoys going to church. They have a fairly good kids program, which makes it easy for Eddie to drop him off and go to service with Abuela. He doesn’t necessarily enjoy it, and some days he feels like he is going to be smited by the lord himself, but he hasn’t been struck by lightning yet, so he feels his odds are good. 

This year, that kids program is putting on a Christmas show where they will be performing the nativity. Christopher was cast as one of the Wisemen and couldn’t be more excited. Abuela and Carla have been taking him to his rehearsals, and Chris has been pretty tight-lipped about it (“it’s a _surprise,_ Dad, you’ll just have to come to see for yourself), so Eddie really doesn’t know what to expect. 

“Well, when you put it that way...” Buck said but shook his head with a smile. “I’d love to come, Eds.” 

“Okay,” Eddie smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. 

Buck finished lacing up his boots, then looked around the locker room before he stepped forward to crowd Eddie’s space. “Are we going to talk about last night?” 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist and pulled him in for a hug. “You mean us making out on the couch? Or us talking about our relationship? Because I don’t think we should discuss either of those at work,” he hummed. 

“Fair,” Buck said with a smile, giving Eddie a squeeze before he pulled away. “Then Saturday, it’s a date.” 

“My kid's Christmas show is not a date, Buck,” Eddie smiled, shaking his head fondly. 

“Sure it is!” He said as he made his way out of the locker rooms and up to the loft. Eddie followed suit, grinning like an idiot.

*** 

Eddie changed his shirt three times while waiting for Buck to show up. Buck said it was a date, and Eddie hadn’t been on a proper date in years, and he might have panicked a little. 

Buck showed up wearing a nice white cable knit sweater and Eddie felt wildly underdressed in his red and black flannel and black jeans. He didn’t have long to stew over it, because Buck stole a kiss as he walked in the door, a bouquet of flowers in hand. 

“Those for me?” Eddie asked, giving his lips another peck. 

“They’re for Chris, actually,” Buck replied with a shrug. “I did drama growing up and my parents never bought me any flowers or anything, so I thought it might be kind of nice to get some for him.” 

“It was very nice of you to get some for him,” Eddie smiled, lacing his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss just because he could. “We should probably get going. Abuela is going to kill us both if we’re late.”

“She’d never kill me, I’m her favorite,” Buck grinned, but nodded anyway, and let Eddie lead him out to his truck. “Are we going to go get dinner after the show? Or did your Abuela make something?”

“She wanted to go out for dinner, so I made us reservations,” he said, starting the car. 

They made easy conversation on their way to the school. They arrived about 15 minutes before the show started and had ample time to find Abuela who had brought Chris early and reserved seats for everyone. 

She greeted them both with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, asking them about their shifts and how they were both doing. She treated Buck like family, and Eddie loved her even more for it. 

The lights dimmed, so they took their seats, listening to the retelling of the birth of Jesus and the Nativity. It was a “modernized” version, so instead of Mary finding her way to Bethlehem, she had the Baby Jesus in what appeared to be a Walmart parking lot. Eddie isn’t quite sure who approved this version being a Children’s production, but it elicited a lot of smiles from most of the parents, and Buck was having quite the laugh. 

At the end of the small performance, they sang different Christmas Carols like “Silent Night,” “Oh Holy Night,” and a couple of other songs, and Chris was beaming to see Buck sitting with Eddie in the crowd. He waved at them a few different times, and when the show was over and they took their bows, he beelined over to give Buck a hug first. 

“You came!” Chris grinned, throwing his arms around Buck’s shoulders. 

“Of course I came! I wouldn’t miss a performance by my favorite Diaz!” Buck grinned and handed him his flowers. “These are for you!”

“Thank you!” Chris grinned, taking the flowers from Buck. Eddie and Abuela both gave him hugs, then Carla joined their group to hug him as well. 

“Are you guys coming to dinner?” Eddie asked Carla and her husband once people had started to leave the church and things were a lot less crowded. 

“As long as you're buying,” Carla teased. 

“Always,” Eddie smiled, accidentally knocking shoulders with Buck. He glanced over at Buck, his face feeling heated. He wasn’t entirely sure how much longer he was going to keep him a secret, but he had a feeling if Karen and Hen caught onto things, Carla most certainly had. 

Soon they all left with plans of meeting up at the Italian restaurant that Eddie had made reservations at. Buck sat sandwiched between Eddie and Christopher, with everyone else on the other side of the table. 

At one point Chris excused himself to go to the bathroom and Abuela made eyes at Eddie and Buck the second he was gone. “You two are allowed to be happy, you know that, right?”

Eddie furrowed his brows at her in confusion, then glanced to look at Buck who had about the same expression on his face. 

“Together, you two are allowed to be happy together,” she added, her gaze unwavering. 

“We’re not-- we don’t-- what?”

“I’m not a fool, Edmundo. If you don’t think that you two have something special, then _you_ are the fools. If it’s Christopher that you’re worried about, or your parents that you’re worried about, that will all work itself out. Christopher loves you, Buck, for one. For two, Edmundo, your father is an idiot who says the wrong things at the worst times, but you don’t need to worry about him. I will handle him if he’s who you're worried about.” 

Eddie could only stare at her, dumbfounded. So she knew too? Did everyone know except for them? He looked at Carla, who looked fully in support of everything that his Abuela had said. He loved and hated them both dearly. 

Buck cleared his throat and pressed his thigh against Eddie’s. “I, um, I don’t really want to have any secrets with you guys.” He started, glancing over at Eddie as if to ask for permission, so he nodded. “We... We aren’t entirely sure what this is, yet. We’re... testing the waters? I guess? I don’t know. We will let you know once we figure things out more.”

“Well, as long as we are making steps in the right direction and you two are happy with your decision, that’s all I care about,” Abuela said with a smile. 

“You two are good for each other, in ways that your last partners weren’t,” Carla said, humming in agreement. “Just know that if you ever need advice or a firm smack over the head, Isabel or I will be happy to help.” 

“Thanks,” Eddie said with a smile, just as Christopher came back. The conversation was dropped about as quickly as it started, and Eddie couldn’t have been more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> In reference to the "Modern" version of the nativity, it's something they did at my church probably like 5 or 6 years back and I still think of it to this day. It's literally the most wack version of the nativity I think I have ever seen and it's hilarious. I can't find a link to it though and it makes me really sad. 
> 
> I'm struggling to connect all of the prompts with the storyline. EEK, but we only have a few days left.   
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
